The Surprise Child
by LycoX
Summary: What if Clark and Alicia hadn't been interrupted and had gone all the way in his room during 'Obsession? What if that had resulted in a huge surprise for Clark nine months later?
1. Chapter 1

**The Surprise Child**

**Disclaimer: This takes the place of 'Unsafe'.**

* * *

The last thing one Clark 'Kal-El' Kent had been expecting that night after leaving the Talon in a slight funk was to be called by the Bakers to come and see them in Granville. Mostly as there had been little contact between himself and the two parents of one Alicia Baker. The fact he'd been asked to bring a truck instead of running his way there was another surprise factor. But did it he did and wondered the whole time about why he was asked to come. Thinking that maybe Alicia had been able to escape from Belle Reeve or that maybe she had been released from the place. Either of those options being things the Last Son wasn't entirely sure about as to be honest, he still felt something for the Blonde Teleporter despite their brief time together.

Even if it hadn't gone well at all much to his dismay thanks to her going a little on the crazy side and tried to kill Lana. But if it was either of those options, its not like a truck would be needed. Unless it was to maintain an illusion of some kind. Or perhaps… They just needed his help with something and knew he'd be able to help them out thanks to them knowing of his abilities thanks in part to Alicia ranting to the two at one point about why her and Clark were meant for one another. _I'm gonna end up giving myself grays worrying about all this._ Grumbled the teenager to himself.

And boy would that be a thing for him at his age! Heck, he was still surprised it hadn't happened yet thanks to all the crap he'd been through and worried about! As it is, if he was normal, it'd be enough to make his hair fall out! Or at least so he thought anyway. Once he was finally at the Baker household in Granville, Clark sat in the driveway for several minutes, staring at the place until he took a deep breath and got out. He quickly made his way to the front door and rang the doorbel. Several minutes later saw Mr. Baker open it and his eyes widened in surprise. "Oh! Clark! Glad to see you made it after all!"

"Umm… Yeah, is everything alright?" Wondered the teen in concerned curiousness.

"Well, why don't you come inside, hmm? We can discuss that once you're in." George Baker told him as he moved aside and waved him in.

A pit of worry swelled in the Last Son's stomach as he made his way inside and waited in the living room as Mr. Baker called out for his wife to come downstairs as Clark was there. Seconds later saw Carly Baker make her way downstairs but she wasn't alone. As a baby wrapped in a blue blanket was in her arms and Clark was surprised by that. "O-Oh. Umm… Congratulations!" He told the two, thinking it was theirs and wondering why would they want to show him their baby?

Did the baby boy already show signs of a power like Alicia's? Or something else and that's why regardless, they asked him to come there tonight? Because they thought he might have some kind insight or something? The two adults shot one another looks as Mr. Baker cleared his throat. "Umm… Actually… Clark, this is our grandson."

Clark's eyes widened at that news and then a line of thought came to him. "W-Was Alicia…?" God, he couldn't even finish that.

Mrs. Baker quickly shook her head. "Oh! No! Thankfully not, sweetheart!"

Relief swept through the teenager over that. "Son, this baby is… You're actually the father." Mr. Baker told him.

Causing that feeling of relief to go down the drain and to be replaced by pure shock. "I'm, I'm sorry, but what did you say!?"

"Its what she firmly told us as she mentioned you two shared a deep and personal moment with one another." Informed Mr. Baker as his wife handed the baby to Clark.

"With her still in recovery in Belle Reeve, the baby had no place being there and we brought him home." Explained Mrs. Baker as she stepped away from a stunned Clark after he took the baby without realizing it.

"I… I'm a father?"

The two nodded as Clark looked rather pale over what he'd been told. "And she's… She's certain of this?"

"Dead certain, son. And while we have no intention of repeating our past mistakes wth our daughter's son, we feel its best he's with you instead of us. As there is no telling if he will have powers or not."

Fear and uncertainty was easily heard in George Baker's voice and if Clark was more aware of things, he'd be feeling rather pissed in that moment. "Does, does he have a name?" Was his timid question.

Both adults shook their heads before Mrs. Baker spoke. "I'm afraid not, sweetheart. During one of her more lucid moments, she told the doctors that she thought it was best you named him. Felt it would make him less… Tainted, in her words."

"I… I think I need to sit down."

George was kind enough to help the shellshocked teenager do so and would even take the baby back from him as he was getting a little fussy. That, and to allow Clark time to process everything and not have his own son in his arms as he did so.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I'm gonna leave this as a teaser marked complete for now unless I get a lot of feedback about continuing it.**


	2. Telling The Parents

**Chapter 2**

**Telling The Parents**

**Disclaimer: Here we go, the much anticipated second chapter you've all been waiting for! And pretty sure by now at this point, Clark's still just 17 since I think he wouldn't turn 18 til closer towards the end of the season like during season 2. I wasn't gonna post anything for this story until I had plenty of content but I thought this and the third chapter would be alright to post up. Especially perhaps to get a little feedback on what should happen next after chapter 3.**

* * *

**Nearly 2 Days Later**

A tired Clark Kent made his way into the Kent household through the backdoor of the kitchen that night. Grateful his son was currently asleep after a fussy ride home in the truck. "There you a-Why do you have a baby?" Demanded to know Jonathan Kent as he quickly saw the baby carrier with his son.

"Shh! He just fell asleep." Hissed his son quietly so as not to wake up the baby.

But all Jonathan did was narrow his eyes and cross his arms, waiting for an answer. Especially considering the fact that Friday night, he and Martha got a call from their son saying he was gonna be in New York for the weekend to do some much needed visiting with Dr. Swann. And to get away from things for a bit as well. "Is… Is mom here?"

"No, she's still at the Talon."

"O-Oh." Replied Clark in slight relief as he gently placed the baby carrier on the table where his father had been sitting at.

Working on paperwork and the like until he'd shown up. His father's eyes never left his son as he waited for an answer. "Let's go into the living room shall we?" Requested the man.

And Clark, knowing his dad wasn't going to take no for an answer, reluctantly followed. "Why do you have a baby with you, son? And how'd you manage to get him here all the way from New York?"

"Well… Actually, he uhh… He came from Granville. But I really was in New York with Dr. Swann." Explained the Last Son nervously.

"Okay. But that's not telling me much, Clark."

Letting out a nervous breath, Clark spoke. "Umm… Well… Dad, its, its like this. The baby…. Is, is mine."

One could have heard a pen drop with how deathly quiet it got in the living room of the Kent household. "I'm, I'm sorry, but I don't think I heard you right. Could you repeat that?" Requested Jonathan demandingly.

Hoping like Hell he hadn't heard right as his son gulped. "You, you did, dad. He's, he's my son. I actually learned about him last Friday night when I was in Granville."

"And who the Hell do you know in Granville to have a baby with!?" Asked the man harshly with his voice rising.

Which got Clark to tell him to quiet down some but the man wasn't having it! "Well… Other then Mr. Willowbrook? The Bakers."

"The Bakers? That's where they went?"

"Umm… Yeah. They're how I found out about RJ." Clark told him while nervously looking in his son's direction.

Hoping the conversation wouldn't wake him up any! "And why would they know anything about this baby? And how do you even know its yours!?"

Clark ran a hand through his hair in a nervous and agitated manner, wishing like crazy this wasn't happening now. "Well… That's why I went to New York to have Dr. Swann help me confirm things since he, well, you know, knows about me, dad. And as for why they would know anything, its cause RJ is Alicia's. Well… Mine and her's anyway." He was gonna have to go and see her real soon for that matter to talk about their son.

And hopefully, that particular conversation would go fairly well. The way this conversation was going was NOT making Jonathan Kent a happy man. Not at all! "Funny, I don't recall you two lasting that long for you both to get that far!"

His voice finally sparked a cry from little RJ, causing Clark to go and grab him and try to calm him down. "Well… Things, things happened, dad. Especially after our first date." Reluctantly explained Clark as he held his crying son.

"Of all the irresponsible things! How could you have been that irresponsible!?" Yelled Jonathan unhappily.

Making little RJ that much more fussier and unhappy in the process. "Were you on Red Kryptonite when this happened!? Because that's the only way I know you would let something like that happen!"

Clark sighed in annoyance. "No, dad, I was completely myself when Alicia and I slept together in my room! And maybe it shouldn't have happened but it did! I was able to be myself completely with her in the short amount of time we were together. It was practically intoxicating when I just let go that night she showed up!" Yelled the young man himself.

Unable to keep a fairly good lid on his emotions thanks to this confrontation with his dad. With Alicia, he had felt normal and special all at the same time. He had someone he could freely talk about certain things with and when she had gone crazy, it had hurt him so damned much. Their night together had practically been a whirlwind with him doing little thinking or being all that fearful of his possibly hurting her. Which had been a sign to him that maybe he could have a relationship like that and not hurt the girl he was with. Like Lana for example. What had happened with Alicia was another reason he had chosen to lie to Lana yet again and keep her at arm's length yet again when she confronted him that following day.

He had been hurting too much and just couldn't full on deal with anything related to his and Lana's strained relationship. "Clark, you are far too young for this kind of responsibility and you WILL take him back to the Bakers, is that understood? Where they can raise him as his grandparents since he is THEIR responsibility! And after that, we'll discuss trust, respect, and your grounding!"

If Jonathan thought his son was going to go along with all that, he was going to be rudely surprised as his son shook his head in the negative. "And yet I'm old enough to deal with having special abilities and the knowledge I'm the last of a dead race?" Clark asked challengingly.

"Son, that's different and you know it!"

Clark just shook his head again. "No, dad, I don't think it is. RJ is MY responsibility! I may be young and not ready for this kind of thing, but I'm NOT going to abandon MY son! Now, I'm gonna take him up to my room and try and get him calmed down enough again to maybe sleep."

Ignoring his father's calls for him to come back and his following him to the kitchen and then his bedroom, Clark just shut the door on him and locked it. Something that really did NOT please his dad one bit about. Sighing heavily, he looked down at his crying son. "Let's see if we can get you calmed down, little guy."

This would prove easier said then done. Especially after his mom came home and found out what was going on and demanded to see him and the baby!

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope that was worth the wait!**


	3. Belle Reeve Visit

**Chapter 3**

**Belle Reeve Visit**

**Disclaimer: Here we go!  
**

* * *

**A Week Later**

A week had passed since Clark had brought home little RJ, whom as he explained to his mom after she was done freaking out and the like over the whole thing. Was short for 'Ryan James', whom he had decided to name his son after as a way to honor the memory of his little 'brother' Ryan. Things were still tense in the Kent household between the two Kent men due to differing views of how to handle the situation with Martha unfortunately caught in the middle. Her son having a baby at his age was still something she was having trouble dealing with as it had been completely unexpected and her having a talk with her son about it hadn't gone too well either for that matter. Which was another reason for the tension in the house. Said tension being something RJ had picked up on and led to his being a very unhappy baby.

Keeping Clark up and getting little sleep in the process because of the baby. But he didn't let this keep him from being responsible where his son was concerned. Even if it did frustrate him at times! It wasn't until that week's Friday that he finally made the trip to Belle Reeve to talk with Alicia after leaving RJ with the Bakers for the time being. "Well… You look terrible." Remarked Alicia somewhat amusedly from her side of the table with glass in the way.

Clark shook his head as he blew out a breath as he spoke into his receiver. "Yeah… I haven't been this exhausted since Sarah Conroy got into my dreams last year." Yawned out the young man.

"I'm… Not sure I want to know about any of that."

"Its not what you think, I promise. It was a whole powers and bad Uncle thing." Explained Clark somewhat badly with another yawn.

His words made the Blonde Teleporter somewhat relieved. "Definitely sounds like a story worth hearing about."

"Yeah, but maybe later? And if you don't mind me asking, what's with the weird bracelet?"

Especially as he didn't think the people running Belle Reeve would allow for such a thing for their patients! Alicia stared at the bracelet for a minute before giving her focus back to Clark. "Its something they cooked up to keep me from teleporting. Trace amounts of Lead enters my system while I wear this thing." She explained.

Of course, she had often been kept sedated while pregnant as it hadn't been safe for the baby or any where near ready for her to use just yet. Clark frowned in concern at that. "Wouldn't that be kinda poisonous to you after awhile?"

Alicia shrugged, honestly not caring much at the moment. "Maybe, guess I'd have to ask. But I don't think I need to ask why you're here. Even if it did take you awhile. Guessing our baby has interrupted the happy Disney special that is Clark and Lana?" She asked in a bitter tone of voice.

"No, she uhh… Only my parents know about RJ."

"RJ?"

"Yeah, its uhh, its short for Ryan James. I named him after a friend of mine who I saw like a younger brother died from complications in his brain." Explained Clark sadly as he thought of Ryan.

"And I would have visited sooner, I swear. But life kept getting in the way and I honestly wasn't sure you would even be willing to see me. Or if the doctors or your parents would even let me."

Plus, his hurt feelings with how things had gone between them had a part to play in things as well. Alicia, despite her bitterness, could see her baby's father was being genuine. "Oh... And you picked a good name for our son. Doesn't feel… Tainted, at all."

"I don't think any you would have picked would have been tainted, Alicia."

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm just glad my parents told you about him. Kinda didn't think they would." She said with an angry frown on her face where her parents were concerned.

Life would be really different for her had they done better by her. But they hadn't and she was dealing with it. Or trying too with the help of the therapists Belle Reeve employed. Clark sighed heavily. "Given how they handled things with you, I guess that's not too surprising. God knows my parents aren't real thrilled either right now but whatever. I'm not giving up our son."

That made Alicia relieved to know and said as much. "I'm surprised Lana doesn't know yet. Figured you would have told her as soon as you could." She said with a slight sneer.

Clark sighed heavily again. "Lana and I aren't together, Alicia. As it is, we aren't even as close as we used to be." And that hurt but he had brought it on himself after all.

"Good, I don't want her anywhere _near _our son anyway!"

She had no right to be in her mind! The bitch could have Clark with just a snap of her fingers if she so desired and Alicia didn't like it one bit. Never really had for that matter. She could probably make Clark give up RJ or even become a mother to him by worming her way into Clark's life again just to spite her! And Alicia couldn't, wouldn't, have it! Clark, using his head where Lana was concerned, didn't argue. Knowing it would do no good right now and possibly make things worse. "Hah, I don't even want him near my damned so called parents."

"If it helps… I don't really think they want him around much either." Clark said before he could stop himself and winced.

Alicia began to cry and it pained him to see her doing so. Unable to come and hold her and provide whatever comfort he could. "It doesn't! God, I hate them so much! I just wish they would love me like I want to be loved!"

Clark could only stare sadly at the girl in front of him. Strongly wishing she had the love from them she so wanted more then anything. He watched as the Orderlies came and took her away, feeling and saying it was for the best before she did something she would more than likely regret. Clark let out a heavy forlorn breath with how things had gone. Having hoped his visit would have gone much better then what it did. Sadly, he made his leave and headed back to Granville to get his beautiful little baby boy. Glaring coldly at Alicia's parents as he did so before leaving with his son to go back home.

Where tension was heavy in the air and another night of little to no sleep was sure to be had.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well that got pretty saddening. I think (hope) I handled Alicia and her reactions pretty well in this chapter. Alright, now I would definitely love a little feedback for the next chapter. Such as who is next to learn about the baby for example. I also currently have no intention of pairing Clark with anyone in this story for the time being since his primary focus would be on the baby and not dating.**


	4. Lana's Concern And Lois' Surprise

**Chapter 4**

**Lana's Concern**

**And Lois' Surprise**

**Disclaimer: My friend Stand helped inspire part of this chapter. So thanks for that!**

* * *

**A Few Days Later At The Talon**

"Mrs. Kent, can we talk?" Asked one Lana Lang to Martha Kent.

Adopted mother of the boy that despite being with Jason Teague, she still loved a great deal despite his issues. They may be young, but she knew what was between her and Clark was real love, even if she had tried deny it. Even if he had tried to deny it and had realized that with painful clarity during her time in Paris, that love like theirs didn't just die. Lana had intended to talk to Clark about the whole thing once she got back from Paris but then she had met Jason. And things had spiraled from there until she went back to Smallville and met Lois. Who Clark apparently shared a shower with much to her jealous dismay and of course Jason showed up and once again, things spiraled.

"Um, sure, things are looking calm at the moment. What do you need to talk about?" Martha replied with a smile towards the girl who had granted her a wish all those years ago as a little girl.

Said little girl having grown up into a fine young woman despite some hardships in her life. And someone Martha approved whole heartedly of where her son was concerned. Even if he did have to keep certain things from her and Martha honestly hated the fact she and her husband had had such a hand in forming his fears and paranoia where his powers and telling anyone was concerned. She watched as Lana looked down at the counter for a moment, worrying her lower lip as she did so until she looked back up at her. "Its about Clark."

"Oh?"

_Does she know about RJ?_

And if so, how many others knew? "Yeah, umm… I've been noticing how awfully exhausted he's looked in the last two weeks. Is everything alright? Its not another Sarah Conroy situation is it? Or something like that?" Asked the young woman in worry and concern.

Lana knew of course that it couldn't have anything to do with Sarah as she had called up her friend last night about the whole thing. Who now lived in Coast City with an Aunt of her's and had been quick to reassure her that she hadn't been in Clark's head again. Even finding herself curious and concerned as well and told her to keep her informed if she found out what was going on. The panic inside Martha calmed itself after those questions had been asked. Causing for a mental sigh of relief to happen within the mother. "Oh, its nothing like that, I promise. Clark's… Clark's just not been sleeping well lately is all. But other then that, everything is okay."

Okay, so she was partially lying but Lana didn't need to know that. Or about RJ as she was certain the younger girl wouldn't take the news too well. Especially considering who that sweet, beautiful baby boy's mother is. And though it was most definitely a shock to her system where that little boy and her son were concerned, Martha was certainly proud of her son for rising up and taking responsibility where RJ was concerned. Even if part of her did wish he didn't have to deal with such a huge responsibility considering he already had to deal with his powers. The reassuring smile she gave Lana didn't exactly help the younger girl, as she felt like there was more to it that wasn't being said. Something that unfortunately, she learned the hard way was a thing with the Kent family. Why that was, she didn't know and hated it as she truly wished they would let her in. Clark most of all.

"O-Oh, bad dreams?"

"I… I don't know, to be honest. You know how that son of mine is, always keeping things in."

Lana sighed at that, as oh yes, she knew all too well. "Yeah, I certainly do." She replied with a slight hint of sadness.

Gaining a look of sympathy from the older woman in the process. _Clark, I hope you're okay._

**Kent Farm**

Hurricane Lois Lane had blown into town once again and after a little meet up with her Cousin Chloe, the city girl had decided to go and see her favorite farming family. And maybe prank and or annoy a certain Smallville that lived there while giving a little love to Shelby. Even if the furball did make her sneeze a lot! Mr. Kent was clearly somewhere on the farm doing his thing while Mrs. Kent was at the Talon, Clark was who knew where. Most likely at the Talon or in his Loft brooding about who knew what. Most likely thinking yet again about a certain Lang girl for the hundredth time when he could do so much better in her view. Not that she tried to think about that sort of thing mind you as that way was madness!

_Ooh, Smallville's gonna be SO pissed with all this Whipped Cream covering his room!_

A smirk was on her lips as she neared his door with a chuckle. Testing it, she found it was unlocked and slowly opened it just to be on the safe side. But when nothing happened, Lois made her way in. "And its time TO WHAT THE HELL!? SMALLVILLE!?" Yelled out the college girl in shock.

For on the bed, was her favorite Smallville with a baby on his chest! And both were asleep! Or were until her loud voice woke them up. "Wha? Lois!?" He asked in equal shock as the baby cried.

"You, baby, bed, sleeping, WHAT THE HELL!?"

Scrambling out of the bed while holding on to his son, an exhausted Clark glared at her as he tried to soothe RJ. "Could you keep your voice down!? I just got him to sleep not that long ago!"

Unfortunately, that not long ago was 12 minutes ago much to his dismay! Lois gave him an incredulous look. "You really expect _me _to do that!? Especially after I see a baby asleep on top of you!? Decided to branch out into baby sitting because farm life got too boring!?"

Clark groaned as his son continued to cry despite his attempts to calm him. "If you must know, I'm _NOT _babysitting!"

"Then _WHAT _are you doing!?" As surely he didn't kidnap a baby, right?

Then again, she did find him naked as the day he was born in a cornfield courtesy of a flash of light her first night in Smallville after all. And my oh my had she seen a lot of him that night! Which was enough to fuel her fantasies and never would she ever speak a word of those to _anyone_! Most of all, her Cousin! "Oh, I don't know, putting my son down for a nap!?" He snapped back bitingly.

Not thinking too clearly at the moment thanks to a lack of lots of sleep. Lois' eyes widened. "I'm, I'm sorry, but did I just hear you right? Because there's no way I heard you say that this baby is yours, Smallville!"

Mr. Bread and Butter? He who is all 'Yes Ma, Yes Pa'? A father at his age!? It just didn't match up, damnit! He groaned in frustration again. "Yes, Lois, you heard right! I'm a father and I'm still pretty surprised about it myself from time to time."

"What? But, but how? Why? When? Where? I didn't even think you _knew _about the Birds and the Bees!" She told him.

Of course… Some of those fantasies of her's DID include teaching sessions about those Birds and Bees… Clark glared at her in annoyance. "Just cause I live in a small town doesn't mean I'm ignorant, Lois. Sheesh."

She winced at the harshness of his voice. "Sorry, you know I tend to be mouth first, think later. But how did I not know about this before now? I mean, Chloe knows, right? Because there's no way she wouldn't have told me!"

Clark sighed as he gently rocked his son in his arms. "Except for my parents, a friend in New York, the Belle Reeve staff, and RJ's mom and her parents in Granville, no one knows about him, Lois. And I would prefer it to _STAY _that way, okay?" Requested the young man as it seemed his son was finally, thankfully, beginning to quiet down.

Lois stood there, processing it all until she sat down on his bed heavily. "Wait… Why, why does Belle Reeve know?"

"That's what you chose to focus on?" He asked in slight disbelief.

She just shrugged at him. "Well, yeah. So spit it out."

Another sigh escaped him. "Last year… I met a girl named Alicia. She uhh, she saved us both from a crashing elevator by teleporting us out of it. Things kinda went from there."

Lois could hear a faint hint of sadness in his voice and that concerned her. "That teleporting thing made her go off the deep end, huh?" She asked curiously and sympathetically.

He blew out a breath. "Not, not really. More like her parents really screwed things up with her in how they raised her and that impacted her in a big way. She… She also got a wrong impression about Lana and uhh… Well, she tried to kill her."

"Oh. I'm sorry about that, Clark. I really am."

"Yeah, I am too. Alicia… She made me feel _normal_, you know? Normal _AND _special all at the same time. Even though we'd only been together a short time." He said sadly as he stared at his more calmed son.

Lois could only look at him in sadness and sympathy, hating that her friend (though would deny it if asked by anyone) had this kind of pain he was dealing with. "My parents aren't happy about RJ and his grandparents don't want much to do with him but… Its whatever, you know? I'm dealing with it like I always do."

"Well, now you have me." Blurted out the slightly older girl much to their combined surprise.

"Lois..."

"No, Smallville, I'm serious. Its obvious you need somebody in your corner and who better then me to do it? But tell me this, how come my Cousin doesn't know?" She wondered curiously.

Blowing out a breath, he looked at her. "I might act like I don't pay attention, but I _know_ she still _likes_ me a certain way. And this… RJ, it'd hurt her and its the last thing I want. Lana… She doesn't know because I don't think she'd handle it too well considering his mom tried to kill her. Everyone else… They, its not their business. Last thing I need is them saying crap."

Lois thought about that for a moment and realized Clark was right. The knowledge about his little boy would cause a problem or two and for now, she wouldn't say a word unless he gave the okay. But then she thought about it some more and came to a realization. "But eventually, my Cousin, Lana, and everyone else will find out, Clark. And that might make things worse."

"Yeah, I kinda came to that conclusion on my own, Lois, but thanks anyway." He replied tiredly.

Things went quiet between the two for a time, allowing for a cooing RJ to go back to sleep much to Clark's relief. Which was then that Lois got an idea in her head and smirked. "Have to say, I'm a little jealous this Alicia girl saw Clark Jr. long before I did. Guess I'm not that special anymore."

He gawked at her and she laughed, which thankfully didn't wake up RJ as Clark blushed heavily. "Lois!" Whined the boy.

That made her laugh harder and unfortunately, that did wake the baby up. "Oh crap." Moaned the college girl.

"Here, you calm him down this time." Decided Clark as he handed over the baby and laid down.

Leaving her to gawk at him in shock. "What!? Smallville! Taking care of my sister was one thing but a baby!?"

"You woke him up, you do the time." Was all he said.

That got him a hit to his side but he didn't even react, already having passed out and snoring away, leaving Lois on her own as the baby cried in her arms. "Damnit, Smallville!" Groaned the nervous Lane.

As this was _SO _not where she had expected things to go! Also, what kind of name was 'RJ' anyway!?

* * *

**Author's Notes: Heh heh… Poor Lois! That was definitely enjoyable to write! I should be asleep right now cause of work in a few hours but damnit, I needed to write!**


	5. Old Wise Men

**Chapter 5**

**Old Wise Men**

**Disclaimer: Time for more! And happy to see folks enjoying this fic!**

* * *

**Two Days Later**

"I must say, I was not expecting to see you so soon after your last visit, Naman." Joseph Willowbrook said to Clark as they walked the halls of the College the older man taught at.

"But never the less, it is always an honor to be visited by you."

"The real honor is you always being willing enough to see me, Professor." Replied the young man somewhat nervously.

Something Joseph easily noticed and wondered what could have Naman, of all people, nervous about. "You are nervous about something."

Nervous chuckling came from Clark. "That easy to tell, huh?"

Joseph nodded at him and he blew out a breath. "Well… I was wondering… Do the Kawatche have any blessing ceremonies? Anything I've tried looking up myself didn't really say much."

"Well… We do have a few but they aren't much used in this day and age I'm afraid. As mostly, they were for the children of the Chiefs of the Tribe. Why do you ask?"

"I… Well, I, I learned recently that I have a son, Mr. Willowbrook. And because of that, even though I more than likely have no right to ask, I was kinda hoping he could be given blessings from the Kawatche Tribe." Informed the young man.

Greatly surprising Joseph in the process as that had been the last thing he'd been expecting! "This… This is completely unexpected, Naman. Especially for someone of your age." The Professor said without a hint of judgement in his voice but surprise only.

For it wasn't his place to judge Naman. Clark winced. "It, it wasn't planned, believe me. But despite that, he's not a mistake in any form."

"I would most certainly believe not, Naman." Came the reply.

Seconds later a chuckle came from the Professor, confusing Clark in the process and asked what was amusing. "Just found myself thinking what if this had happened between you and Kyla is all." He was told.

A sad smile on the older man's lips as he thought of his beloved grand daughter who had been taken from this life far too soon. Clark, despite himself, couldn't help but wonder about that now as well thanks to the older man having said something about it. C_ould we have? I know we had to force ourselves to stop that day in the caves after she spoke of giving in…_

Clark had to mentally shake himself from those thoughts as now wasn't the time for something like that. "I'm, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Think nothing of it, Naman. I am honored you would wish for Kawatche Blessings to be bestowed on your son. It will take some time to arrange however but Clark?"

His use of his adopted name surprised Clark as Joseph rarely used it. Letting him know that whatever was about to be said, was very serious. "Yeah, Mr. Willowbrook?"

"I'm afraid this will require the Tribe knowing the full truth or otherwise, they will not allow this to happen. They would most likely assume this to be culture theft and I know you would not wish for that to be thought." He told the younger man dead seriously.

Clark frowned at that and realized the Professor was right but for a whole bunch of people to know his secret that he didn't know? He wasn't sure if he could do that. Hell, his parents, his dad especially, would have a great deal of trouble with it. And probably insist he get a more traditional Christian blessing for RJ. Which, to him, didn't necessarily feel right since the Kawatche were closer to his heritage then what Christianity was. "Can… Can I think about this? I really hadn't thought of that part when I got the idea."

Joseph merely smiled with a nod. "Of course, Naman. You show wisdom for choosing to think it through further. Plus, I can imagine such a thing would need careful consideration as this affair is a most serious one where your origins are concerned."

A distracted nod was Clark's reply as he found himself lost in thought. "I am curious though." Declared Mr. Willowbrook a few minutes later.

Breaking the Last Son from his thoughts as he looked at the older man. "Yeah?"

"I am curious if you have any pictures of your son with you? And what his name is?"

Clark laughed, not having expected that but liking it all the same.

**Later That Night In The Caves**

Having chosen to wait until it was dark and past midnight, a nervous Clark made his way inside the Kawatche Caves. A place he generally tried to avoid if he could help it after what Jor-El had done to him months ago. But he had questions and he hoped Jor-El would be willing enough to answer them without trying something against his will. Taking a deep breath and releasing it, he placed the octagonal key into the hole in the wall and then spoke. "JOR-EL! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!"

"_No need to yell, my son, I can in fact, hear you._" Declared Jor-El all around him.

"I have questions!"

"_You seek knowledge regarding your son. Whom I am most surprised by, Kal-El._"

Clark frowned. "Is that judgement I hear from you of all people?" He asked in annoyance.

"_Perhaps, but also… A feeling of surprise. For it is a welcome feeling to know that you are not truly alone in the universe anymore. Even if I would have preferred your son's arrival to have happened when you were an adult. Especially when there were no more trials for you to face._"

A shrug came from Clark. "Yeah, well… Life has a way of making things happen. Regardless of whether or not we want them too." He remarked and to his surprise, a chuckle came from the bodiless voice of his biological father.

"_Yes, this is true. Very well, ask your questions, my son._"

Part of Clark wanted to know what the Hell Jor-El meant by the whole 'trials' bit but now wasn't the time for that. "Since my son is half Kryptonian, will he have powers like me? Or could he have entirely different powers? Or no powers at all since RJ is half Human?" He asked curiously and very seriously.

"_As your son is half Kryptonian, he will have powers much like yours thanks to the effects of the Yellow Sun. This is unavoidable. But considering the Human mother has been affected by the pieces of our home world, it is possible he could have gifts no Kryptonian has ever had in addition to the ones he will have as he grows._" Informed Jor-El.

Clark frowned at that, hoping his son wouldn't have any powers but that hope sadly went the way of the DoDo. But he pressed on. "Speaking of the pieces of our home world, could the Kryptonite hurt RJ like it does me since he is half Kryptonian? And how long will it be before my son starts to show his powers?"

"_As he is half Human, I am uncertain, my son, if he will be troubled like you have been where the pieces of our home world are concerned. It is entirely possible he will not but experimenting will give you the answers you seek, Kal-El. As for his gifts, as he grows much like you have and is exposed to the Yellow Sun of Earth, he will receive them over time._"

That made the Last Son frown even more as he _really _didn't like the idea of putting his own son through that kind of pain where Kryptonite is concerned! The fact he'll pretty much do like he did was another thing he wasn't too sure about but at least it wouldn't be trial and error in the learning process when the time came. Unless of course he inherited Alicia's gift for Teleportation that is… _Here's to hoping he doesn't get that kind of power! I'd have a heart attack for sure if he just teleported somewhere far from me._

He couldn't help but shudder at the imagery that line of thinking gave him! Keeping his son from being exposed to the Sun a great deal could be one way to ensure he wouldn't get powers but it wasn't necessarily a guarantee. Plus, it wouldn't be fair to his little boy in the long run as it is to keep him from being outside. "_It is my turn to ask a question now, my son._"

Clark looked up, feeling anxious about this. "Okay? What is it?" He asked cautiously.

"_Have you considered a Kryptonian name for your son?_"

"Umm… No? Should I have?"

Honestly, that had been the last thing he'd been thinking about! "_I would say I am surprised by this, but… I am not. Still, I would ask you to consider it despite your misgivings about me and Krypton, Kal-El. Furthermore, with the arrival of your son, it is __**paramount**__ the final two stones be brought here. There can be no more delays._" Spoke the bodiless voice sternly.

Clark shook his head in frustration. "I don't see what's so important about these stones! I don't even know where the last two are!"

"_They are important because they contain the knowledge of the 28 known Galaxies that Krypton collected over the centuries, Kal-El. Knowledge that includes our own and such a thing is NOT meant for the Humans. For it would cause grave consequences if they managed to acquire all three stones and learn the knowledge they possess. This knowledge is for you and your son alone._"

Still, Clark was skeptical. "And how do I know this won't be used in some bid to have me take over the world!?"

"_Because, that is not the purpose of them. Nor do I wish for you to take over Earth, Kal-El. Guide the Humans with the strength of your convictions? Yes. But not rule with an iron will like a Dictator would._" Replied Jor-El sternly.

Of course, skepticism and doubt was still high within Clark as he looked at the walls around him. "You truly expect me to believe that? I know what that message in the ship said!"

"_A message you mis-read. Nothing more, nothing less. Now, allow your senses to guide you in locating the final stones, my son._" Commanded the voice.

Still doubting for the most part, Clark actually chose to listen and closed his eyes, allowing his senses and gifts to do as needed. Moments later, he felt the call of the two final stones and his eyes snapped open and sped off. One, to his surprise, was in a drainage pipe at the Talon and the other, was in a safe at the Luthor Mansion. His task complete, he sped back to the Caves and went into the special chamber but hesitated. Hesitation that lasted for a short time before he moved past it and placed the two stones with the one that his Kal-El side had placed there months before. He watched, transfixed as the three stones merged into one. Forming a light blue colored crystal that briefly floated in the air before returning to its spot on the table.

"_When your education with the Human teenagers is finished, return here to this chamber to make use of the Crystal of Knowledge, Kal-El. It will guide you when the time comes._" Jor-El told him, surprising his son in the process as he had expected a take over or something!

"_Now, I believe it is time for you to return to your son, Kal-El._"

Numbly, Clark nodded and left the chamber, the wall sealing up as he left it. Making it appear as if there was nothing of interest there whatsoever. Shaking himself from what he was feeling, Clark looked up at the air. "Thank you, Jor-El."

"_You are welcome, my son._"

And with that, Clark was gone from the Caves and onwards to his son at home.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hopefully I won't have offended anyone with the Clark/Joseph scene as that was not my intention. And with what I did between him and Jor-El, that means there won't be any pesky issues to deal with later where the stones and the second meteor shower is concerned. I know that normally, Clark would try to avoid Jor-El like crazy but considering he has a son who is half Kryptonian… Its definitely new territory for him. **

**Up Next: Things get a little unpleasant as a certain sandy jackass stirs up trouble. Plus, what do you guys think would be a good Kryptonian name for RJ? I was kinda thinking 'Ry-El' myself. Or perhaps 'Ry'Ja-El'. R and R!**


	6. The Problem Of Chardon

**Chapter 6**

**The Problem**

**Of Chardon**

**Disclaimer: Fun fact, I got the name 'Chardon' from TurboMagnus who used it as a code name for Tim Westcott in an idea of his. Turbo was kind enough to allow me the use of the name for anything of mine. Now, let's get it on!**

* * *

**Mainstreet In Smallville 9:51 PM**

"Give me back my son and I'll only break half of everything in your body." Growled out a highly pissed off Clark towards one Tim Westcott.

Who had his son in the air under a 'bed' of sand thanks to his Meteor ability. Around them, onlookers of shocked and horrified individuals. Chief among them, his friends and family members. Tim just scoffed and sneered at him. "Don't you mean you'll do me no harm?"

"No, I meant what I said." Clark replied coldly as he kept an eye on his fearful and cying baby boy.

"In that case, I think I'll hold on to him. Because come on, Kent! This is further proof of what I've been going on about! The degradation of morals here in Smallville ever since the damn Meteor Shower! Hell, I thought you were amongst a dying breed like me but turns out I was wrong!"

"Smallville! If you don't start beating his ass and get back that sweet little boy, I will!" Yelled out an unhappy Lois Lane.

"I've got this, Lois!" Replied the young father tersely without looking back at her.

**Three Days Earlier**

"And this is where I like to hang out and I think you'll like hanging out here too when you're older." Clark said to little RJ as he showed him the Loft for the first time ever.

"I like to sit on that couch a lot, and sometimes at that table over there for homework or to read." Continued on the young father as his little boy just looked at stuff and made baby noises.

The young man and father grateful for the fact Lois wasn't around for any of this thanks to being out with Chloe. As it would definitely NOT be fun to get heckled by her with how he was acting! But at least she was keeping the fact he's a father to herself so that was something to his relief! He then brought his son over to the bookshelf. "And this is where I keep a lot of my favorite books! Hopefully, you'll come to like 'em just as much as I do when you're older. Unless, of course, Aunt Lois manages to somehow corrupt you into being a rebel who doesn't like books. Which, I really hope doesn't happen because I don't know if I can handle that."

But who knows, maybe the blessings from the Kawatche people might prevent that! Then again, he was still deeply thinking about that whole thing as it did involve telling his secret to the entire Tribe. And that was a whole can of worms of its own. Hell, he hadn't even talked to his parents yet as he had a pretty good feeling they would be wholly against it. Partly because of the whole powers/heritage reveal and partly because they were more of the Christian variety. Even if they didn't necessarily keep up with it a whole lot. Of course, RJ's his son and so in the end, it was his right to decide certain things until he could form his own opinion and the like. "And this is the best view next to the Windmill that Smallville has to offer. The Sunsets alone are _amazing_. And who knows, maybe you'll get to meet a girl and share many a view with on that kind of thing."

"Uhh… Clark? Who are you talking too?" Came the voice of Lex Luthor.

Causing Clark to freeze up as he hadn't heard his friend's arrival! The baby made noises that raised the bald one's eyebrows. "Is that a baby I'm hearing?"

Slowly, the Last Son turned around and Lex saw for himself that there in fact was a baby in his young friend's arms! "L-Lex! When, when did you come up?" Asked Clark in surprised shock.

"Just now, I guess you were a little busy with the kid here to really notice."

"O-Oh."

Either that or he just needs more sleep! Or both were pretty likely at this point in the bald billionaire's view! Lex shook his head and came forward. "So, who is this little guy?"

"Well, Lex, this is Ryan James Kent The Second, or as I like to call him, 'RJ'." Announced the tired looking but proud Clark.

Lex was surprised by that but smiled as he gave his finger to the little boy to 'shake'. RJ made some noises and moved his finger around, making the older man chuckle as he took back his finger. "Did your parents adopt? Which I'm surprised I haven't heard about as I figured something like this would be all over town by now." Wondered the man curiously.

Here, Clark winced. "Uhh… Actually, Lex… RJ, RJ's my son."

"I'm… I'm sorry, but I don't think I heard you right." Replied Lex after a moment of silence between the two friends.

"No, you heard me right."

Lex took a step back in surprise, this having been the last thing he'd expected! "I… Wow… I mean, I would have expected this to happen to _me_ but to _you_? Wow!" Got out the stunned man.

A sigh came from his young friend as he sat down on the couch. "Great, now I can add you to the small list of people against this."

"Whoa, I'm not against anything, Clark. And I'm a little hurt you would instantly cast me like that." Came the reply with some genuine hurt to it.

Causing Clark to wince and apologize. "S-Sorry. Just hasn't been the easiest time of things for me since my parents aren't very supportive of this whole thing."

Lex joined him on the couch and shot his best friend and brother in all but blood a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry to hear that, Clark, I really am. Is that why you haven't really said anything to anyone about RJ?"

His friend just shook his head. "No, for the most part, its no one else's business but my own. Plus, I don't think Chloe or Lana would take it too well. _Especially _Lana."

"Clark, you do remember that you and Lana are pretty much over, right?" Asked Lex, ignoring the bit about Chloe entirely.

Especially as he knew full well of the Blonde Reporter's feelings for his best friend by this point and had to agree she wouldn't handle the news that well. An eyeroll came from Clark. "Trust me, I remember. But its not what you think, its more like who RJ's mom is that she'll have an issue with. And because of that, probably not be too receptive to my son."

"Well… I think maybe you might be selling Lana a little short."

"Considering his mother is Alicia Baker?"

Lex was going to say something to that but stopped short, realizing his younger friend had a pretty good point. "Oh. Yeah, I can see where you're coming from. But I don't know, Clark, she might not judge him for the actions of hs mother." Tried the bald billionaire.

"Maybe, maybe not. But I'm not willing to take that risk right now."

"Fair enough. But I was under the impression like everyone else that you and Alicia didn't last very long?"

A sigh escaped Clark as his son made noises. "And we weren't… But things happened after our first date." Explained the young man and Lex couldn't help but be impressed.

"Wow, I'm impressed, Clark. That's a move you'd probably see from me. I think I might be rubbing off on you." Joked the man, earning himself an eyeroll from Clark in the process.

"Yeah, don't let my dad hear you say that or he'll probably freak out."

The two looked at one another and then chuckled. "But wow, Clark… A son of your own."

"Yeah… Still surprises the heck out of me as well." Admitted the young man.

"Not to mention he causes me to lose out on _a lot _of sleep. But… He's worth it."

And Lex could easily see his young friend meant that as he looked down at his son with a loving look on his face. "So…" After a moment's silence, causing Clark to look up at him.

"Can I hold him?"

Clark laughed, not having expected that. "You know how to hold a baby?"

"Well, its been awhile but I remember." Replied Lex.

Trusting in his friend, Clark handed his son over to the other man. Who carefully took him into his arms and the baby looked at him with wide eyes. "Hello. I'm your Uncle Lex." Lex told him with a smile.

Seconds later, snoring was heard, momentarily confusing Lex until he looked over and realized it was coming from Clark. "Huh."

He looked back down at little RJ, who was making little noises yet again. "Guess this means we get more man to man bonding time."

Which, you know, was fine with him! Luckily, the baby didn't seem to mind the idea that much!

**The Next Day**

"Wow, surprised you haven't rushed over quicker to see how Lana's doing, Clark." Greeted Chloe as they entered the halls of Smallville High.

The worn out Jock and father looked at her strangely. "Umm… What are you talking about?"

"She's talking about the fact I was attacked in my own bathroom last night. Even though no one could have gotten in there since the door was locked." Lana said from behind the two, startling Clark some.

But he recovered quickly. "Whoa, are you okay!?"

"Y-Yeah, if it wasn't for Jason managing to kick in the door..." Trailed off the girl with a shudder.

Clark shot her an apologetic look. "Lana, I'm so sorry, had I any idea I would have been by the Talon to see how you were doing. This is honestly the first I've heard about this. Do they have any leads?" Asked the young man in concern and curiousity.

The two girls looked at one another and then at him. "Well, there is _ONE _name that popped up." Began Chloe.

And it was something Clark instantly caught on too and shook his head in the negative. "No, its not Alicia."

"Clark, she's the only one capable of getting in and out thanks to her ability to teleport!" Rebuked Chloe with Lana nodding in agreement.

"And considering she tried to kill me last year?"

"Look, I know it wasn't her, okay? As it is, there could be others out there who can do what she can." He replied in tired frustration.

The two looked at one another and then back at him. "So why would they attack me then?"

Clark just shrugged helplessly, not having any real answer to that. "I don't know, Lana, okay? But it wasn't her. When, when did this attack happen?"

"Umm… Close to midnight."

"Okay, so it couldn't have been her." Clark told her and Chloe triumphantly.

Both girls gave him skeptical looks. "How could you possibly know its not her, Clark? And why are you defending her!? I mean, there's no way you could still feel anything for her after what she tried to do to Lana last year!"

Really! Did the girl develop a new ability that somehow ensnared Clark without any of them ever knowing!? Letting out a tired sigh, the young man decided to bite the bullet. "Because, Chloe, I was at Belle Reeve last night to see her. Okay?"

They looked at him in surprise and shock. "I'm, I'm sorry, but I don't think we heard you right, Clark." Lana told him in stunned disbelief.

He just groaned. "You heard me right. I went there cause I needed to talk to her about something important. And there's no way she _could _teleport thanks to this special lead bracelet thing they made for her to wear. Well… That, and the sedative they gave her in front of me." Explained the teenager.

Said important thing being the whole Kawatche Blessing stuff to see what she thought of it. Thankfully, she seemed to like the idea of it and gave her blessing for it to happen. But warned him her parents weren't to be involved. Which had unfortunately set her off and forced the orderlies to sedate her thanks to having a much stronger reaction that time where her parents were concerned. Unfortunately for Clark, the two girls were still highly skeptical and if he was looking right but couldn't be certain thanks to how tired he felt, he could have sworn he saw a look of hurt in Lana's eyes. Huffing in frustration, Clark walked off, not wanting to deal with the two highly suspicious girls any longer. Yet feeling their gazes on him the entire time as he walked off and not liking it.

**That Evening At The Talon**

"Well, the doctors confirmed that Miss Baker hasn't so much as twitched since last night, folks." Sheriff Adams declared to Chloe, Lana, and Jason.

Who had just recently been attacked himself in his own damned car several hours before. A light green scarf had even been left behind, pointing towards Alicia since she'd been known to wear those kinds of things before her mental breakdown. "But who could have attacked me then if not her!?" Asked the former Coach irately.

"I have no idea, but I promise ya I aim to find out who and put them behind bars where they belong." Promised the good Sheriff before walking off. Leaving a frustrated trio behind.

"Well… I guess Clark wasn't just defending her out of left over feelings for her then." Sighed Lana with her arms crossed.

Feeling some guilt well up in her for not believing in him. Chloe nodded in agreement while also feeling some guilt as Jason just shook his head. Not really caring either way as all he wanted to do was find whoever attacked him and Lana and kick their ass.

**Elsewhere, Kent Farm**

"Clark, I think we have a problem." Announced Lois as she came in through the kitchen door and instantly spotted him with RJ and his parents.

All of whom, minus the baby, looked at her. "What is it, Lois?" Martha asked in concern as she briefly paused in her cleaning of that night's dinner.

"I think I know who attacked Lana and apparently Jason."

"Wait, Jason was attacked too?" Asked the teenager as he held on to RJ.

Lois nodded. "Uhh, yeah, Chloe told me about it over the phone while I was on my way here." Explained the College student.

As she went on to explain to the Kents about who she thought was behind the attacks, unnoticed to any of them was a figure as he hid behind a wall between the living room and kitchen. Hating that Lois was ratting him out and seeing that Clark Kent of all people had lost his morality too by having a son at his age! Was he truly the last to care about things like morality and rules!? _Well, guess I'll have to do something about that. And then… I'll have a little 'chat' with Lois! Rules MUST be followed! Morals MUST be maintained!_

The figure vanished after that before he could get caught. Knowing he was gonna have to be extra careful now to avoid being found by the Police as no doubt, the Kents would call the Sheriff thanks to Lois' inability to keep quiet.

**The Next Evening, Minutes Before Tim's Capturing RJ**

Clark had chosen to ride along with his dad, RJ in his arms as a baby carrier would just be in the way otherwise, to grab a new pair of boots and perhaps visit Martha at the Talon. Naturally, the ride into town was tense and quiet, leaving for a fussy RJ in the process and because of that, Clark's limit was finally reached where his dad was concerned. "Alright, dad, we clearly need to talk."

His dad sighed, knowing his son was right. "And we will, but I think its best if your mother was part of that talk too."

His son frowned in annoyance but if that's the way he wanted it, then that's just how it was gonna be. The truck came to a stop in front of the Fordman store that was actually under new management by Mr. Fordman's brother since his widow wanted nothing to do with the place. Even having left Smallville altogether after what Tina Greer had disgustingly pulled nearly 3 years ago. Jonathan knew his son was unhappy with that reply and he himself hated having done it but part of him just still couldn't get over the fact his son had had a son at his age. It made him worried his son wouldn't ever get to achieve any dreams he may have. God knew raising the baby was taking so much out of him, super powered or not. _Maybe I'm just not giving Clark enough credit…_

Sighing to himself, Jonathan got out of the truck and made his way towards the doors of the Fordman store when a loud noise caught his attention. Said loud noise being his driver side door being torn off by some kid and throwing it into the glass of the Talon thanks to what looked like sand. "Clark! RJ!" Yelled out the man in alarm as he rushed to them but was sent flying himself thanks to a large fist made of sand.

"Not happening!" Yelled the kid as he simultaneously took RJ and rammed a hardened sand fist into Clark.

Sending him out of the truck thanks to its strong impact and destroying more of the truk in the process. "JONATHAN!" Cried out Martha as she rushed from the Talon to get to her husband.

Seeing that he had himself a crowd of onlookers as Mrs. Kent got her husband up and over to Lois and the others, the figure known as Tim Westcott began to speak as he kept RJ in the air with his sand. "This town has fallen into disgrace! No longer are the rules followed! No longer are morals embraced! And it sickens me! The Meteor Shower ruined it all! And this baby is just one _MORE _example of that!"

"You've really got a few screws loose, you know that, pal!?" Yelled out Lois and got a sneer from the boy.

"My God, you're the one who attacked Jason and I!"

"Its what you two deserved for your _disgusting_ and immoral relationship!" Retorted Tim as an angry Clark came around the truck to stand a few feet away from Tim and his son.

Something that the Sand Manipulator noticed but didn't have a chance to say anything as Clark spoke up first. "Give me back my son and I'll only break half of everything in your body." Growled out the highly pissed off Clark towards Tim.

"Don't you mean you'll do me no harm?"

"No, I meant what I said."

"In that case, I think I'll hold on to him. Because come on, Kent! This is further proof of what I've been going on about! The degradation of morals here in Smallville ever since the damn Meteor Shower! Hell, I thought you were amongst a dying breed like me but turns out I was wrong!"

"Smallville! If you don't start beating his ass and get back that sweet little boy, I will!" Yelled out an unhappy Lois Lane.

"I've got this, Lois!" Replied the young father tersely without looking back at her.

Severely tempted to unleash his Heat Vision on the boy for _daring _to kidnap his son because he couldn't handle certain things being different! An intense stand off had quickly developed between the two teens, one highly pissed off and the other a pissy little kidnapping turd. _My son's life is far more important then keeping what I can do a secret. If no one can handle it, then that's their problem. _

And just as Clark was about to make his move with his Super Speed, a shot rang out and screams and shouts of surprise were heard thanks to it. Clark stood there, shocked as Tim just looked at him, equally in shock himself. Seconds later saw him fall to the ground, revealing Sheriff Adams with her gun out and a scowl on her face. The sand destablized in the air and Clark's eyes widened in fear and alarm as his son started to fall. Wasting no time, Clark rushed and dived to catch his crying little baby boy. A move that thankfully worked and sighs of relief were heard from the crowd. "Clark!" Shouted Martha as she and her husband rushed to him and surrounded the two.

"I think it best we get that little boy to the hospital." Adams said after radioing for someone to come and deal with Tim's body.

As no doubt, being around that sand looking shit couldn't have been good for the baby. Clark looked fearful at that and hauled ass for the truck with his parents going with. Ruined it may be, but it still worked and the tires squealed loudly as they sped off for the hospital. _I, I can't believe it… Clark has a baby? And Lois… Lois knew?_"

Chloe could only look at her Cousin with a feeling of betrayal welling up in her. Wondering how and why she kept that from her and how long she had known. "Come on, Chlo! We need to get to the hospital right now!" Ordered the daughter of a General.

"I'm coming too!" Lana declared before even really thinking about it.

Lois nodded and the trio rushed off to Chloe's car with Jason quickly following behind. _I hope that little boy's alright! _Worried Lana to herself as she tried to ignore the aching feeling in her chest that Clark had slept with some girl to have a baby. As the important thing was just being there for him right now and hoping like crazy his son was okay.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Wow, I don't think I've written this long of a chapter in awhile! Kinda was a new and surreal feeling even re-doing the first scene later in this chapter too. Hopefully this chapter wasn't too bad in any way for those reading this. **


	7. Aftermath

**Chapter 7**

**Aftermath**

**Disclaimer: At some point, I might do a fastforward. I just don't know when. Also, how about that season 4 of Lucifer!?**

* * *

**Several Hours Later At The Smallville Medical Center**

The tension and worry in the waiting room at the Smallville Medical Center was high as Clark, along with his friends and family waited anxiously for any news about little RJ. Lex was pissed as can be over this and wished like crazy he could do something to Westcott for hurting his Nephew. He had also outright told the elder Kents he was going to pay for anything related to this visit to the hospital for RJ and wasn't going to take no for an answer. Clark even backed it, saying it was his decision since it was his son and the elder Kents didn't argue on it. Granted, they were in no state of mind as it is to even do so considering how damned worried they were about their grandson. Joseph, along with what basically amounted to the Tribe's Medicine Man, had also shown up in support.

The Medicine Man was even doing a soft chant for RJ's health and the Bakers, when they finally showed up, had just seemed skeptical of the man but kept quiet. Of course, Clark's steely gaze on them was a factor in that since they hadn't bothered to show up until two hours into the waiting time. Their arrival had told Chloe and Lana all they needed to know on just who RJ's mother was and the Brunette wasn't entirely sure how to feel about that. But chose to deal with that later as she kept a worried eye on Clark's incredibly tense self. Which didn't exactly block out the low mutterings from Lois about the ways she'd torture Tim if the Sheriff hadn't put him down. And considering she's the daughter of a General, she hadn't ran out of creative forms of torture just yet.

Something the Brunette wasn't entirely sure if she should be surprised by or freaked out over. Chloe however, had been stewing in her feelings over the whole affair. Feelings such as horror over what had happened with a baby, anger that it had happened, and then hurt and jealousy. The last two being because of feelings for Clark that were staying with her no matter what. She was jealous that it was some other girl who got to him first and hurt because it hadn't been with her. Along with hurt for the fact he hadn't told her about his son and wondered just who else knew. Clearly Lois had known but for how long? It hurt her she had known before she did! She should have known long before now, damnit! But now sadly wasn't the time for asking questions, not when Chloe had a pretty good feeling it would just make Clark want to tear her head off for it.

And that was the last thing she wanted to deal with right now. Jason was honestly surprised Clark of all people had been so irresponsible. As he just didn't seem the type at all! But life liked to surprise and he could only imagine how Lana was thinking and feeling. As he knew damned well his girlfriend still felt pretty strongly about Clark. For it didn't take a genius to realize or see certain things even if both claimed otherwise. But with the fact Kent had a kid now, he doubted more would ever happen again between his girl and Clark and it suited him just fine. Lana's his, even with a rocky moment or two and there was just no way she'd want a guy who's saddled with a kid. The sight of a doctor making his way to the group instantly had them all on their feet. "How's my son?"

At first, the doctor was hesitant to say anything with so many people around and Clark could easily see it and it annoyed him. "These are my friends and family, doctor, they can know. Now _tell me_." He demanded strongly.

The act actually making the doctor slightly nervous! "I uhh…" Started the man before clearing his throat.

"We managed to clean out the sand that had gotten into his lungs but I am afraid it caused some damage. Meaning that unfortunately, he'll be forced to rely on a breathing machine until his lungs have fully healed. Further more, its most likely he'll be requiring the need of an inhaler as he ages."

The group, especially Clark, was stunned by this. The young father stumbled back in his shock and almost fell if it hadn't of been for Jonathan and Jason catching him in time. "Whatever he needs, I'll cover it." Lex informed the doctor firmly.

"Can I see him?" Clark asked weakly.

A nod came from the doctor. "Yes, you and two others."

"We'll go." Declared Jonathan with Martha agreeing with a nod of her own.

Not in the mood to argue, Clark said nothing as they followed the doctor to the baby unit. Where RJ was in a special bed and hooked up to a breathing machine. A sight that horrified Clark, made Martha's eyes well up in tears, and for Jonathan to swallow a lump in his throat. The trio of Kents hugged one as one with Clark in the middle, their sobs easily heard in the room. "We'll make it through this, son. RJ's a Kent and he's gonna be just fine." Murmured Jonathan softly.

_God, I hope so, dad, I really do._

* * *

**Author's Notes: For those who might have been worried I would kill off RJ, don't worry, I'm not DC or some drama quota needing hack. I was going to include a scene in this chapter between Clark and Jason but considering the way things were going, I felt it wouldn't be right to have in this chapter. **


	8. Cousin VS Cousin

**Chapter 8**

**Cousin VS. Cousin**

**Disclaimer: Apologies on the delay in getting this chapter out to you guys. Just got a little focused on other things. And big thanks for all the support as well!**

* * *

**Casa Sullivan Sometime Later**

"Alright, Chloe, out with it." Ordered Lois once she and Chloe got inside the Sullivan household sometime later.

Chloe at first only looked at and glared at her Cousin before saying anything. Of course, Lois was none too moved by the look. "How could you not tell me!? How could _HE _not tell _ME _first!? Does Pete even know!?"

"I haven't asked but I don't think he does. It wasn't MY place to tell you, Hell I found out by complete _accident _when I was originally intending to prank Smallville as it is! As for why Smallville didn't tell you? Gee, let me think, maybe because he _knew _you'd react like this?" Fired back Lois.

Her Cousin could only stare her, not liking any of those responses whatsoever. "Lois! I'm one of his best friends, okay!? I had a right to know!"

"Cous, I hate to tell you this, but just because you're one of his best friends doesn't mean you have a right to anything. And come on, we both know this is really coming more out of your feelings for the big lug then anything else." Lois told the girl knowingly.

Gaining a scathing look in the process that didn't faze her one bit. "My feelings have _nothing _to do with this!" Chloe exclaimed in denial with her eyes glistening.

"Uh-huh, and the General's the greatest dad in the world."

That didn't help the Blonde any as she huffed. "Look, I get you're upset, okay? Finding out like you did wasn't the best way for anyone to find out something like that. I'm sure in time he would have said something when he was _ready_."

And she was certain of that. Even if it would have more then likely been a long while when he finally did tell her Cousin and everybody else. Knowing all the details of Smallville's thing for Lana Lang by this point thanks to Chloe's stories and seeing things for herself, he probably would have told her first just to get an idea of things. Her Cousin could only stare her with tears starting to come down her face before shaking her head and walked off to her room to be alone with her thoughts. Feeling that Clark should have told her long before now and feeling betrayed he hadn't. Lois sighed. "Well, that went well." Muttered the College girl to herself in the empty room.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Short but hopefully makes up for the lack of updates.**


	9. Lana's Visit

**Chapter 9**

**Lana's Visit**

**Disclaimer: Apologies on a lack of updates for this fic as I've been a little focused on my website recently. And now, on with the show!**

* * *

**One Week Later At The Hospital**

"Hi, Clark." Lana said softly as she came to stand beside him in front of his little baby boy, Ryan 'RJ' James Kent.

Who was still in the hospital and in a special bed that helped his breathing thanks to a breathing unit he was connected too. The hospital had yet to allow Clark to take his son home, which was rather irritating for the young man but also in a way, helpful. As it allowed Clark's parents to get something set up for RJ that would be well suited to his special needs. Needs that were caused by Tim Westcott when he had kidnapped him a week ago and his sand had damaged his lungs. Clark wearily sighed as he kept his eyes on his son. "If you're here to complain about my throwing Jason down the hallway, I really _don't_ want to hear it."

If anything, Lana seemed surprised by his words. "Wait, what, what do you mean?" As this was the first she was hearing about this!

Clark briefly turned to look at her and the young woman was honestly shocked by how exhausted he looked. It was honestly worse then the time he'd been forcing himself to stay awake when Sarah Conroy had been reaching out to him through his dreams. "He was in here a couple days ago, talking about things that honestly weren't any of his business. So, I got tired of it and threw him out."

"Oh." Well, no wonder Jason's been wincing some then when they were together…

And while she was curious about how Clark had managed to throw her current boyfriend down a hall, Lana knew this wasn't the time for asking about it. So, she simply focused on other matters. "Well, I'm not here for that." She told him honestly.

Though she did promise herself to have a word with Jason and make it clear he's to leave Clark alone. As being harassed right now was the last thing he needed. Clark looked at her again with surprise written all over his face. "What? Expected me to start yelling at you?"

"Well… Yeah. Jason IS your boyfriend after all." He replied simply enough.

Lana could accept that. "Point. But even if I wanted to yell at you, Clark, now wouldn't be the right time for that. As it is, I honestly just stopped by because I wanted to know how you and your… Your son are doing." She finally told him.

The concept of _him_ of all people having a little baby boy being something the young woman was still trying to wrap her head around. Clark blew out a breath as he looked down at his son. "We're… We're about as okay as we're gonna be."

Ohh how Lana hated this whole situation. As this precious little boy in front of her didn't deserve this at all. Both him and Clark in no way deserved it, regardless of the fact that little RJ's mother is none other than Alicia Baker. Which was another thing Lana admittedly had trouble wrapping her head around where that particular girl was concerned… Shaking herself of those thoughts, Lana pressed onwards. "Have you… Have you slept any?"

Because it looked like he was in bad need of it. Her ex, whom still is the keeper of her heart, just scoffed with a humorless chuckle as he looked at her. "How can I? How can I when he's like this, Lana? I was barely sleeping before this happened and now… Now sleep's just not possible." He answered in an exhausted and sad manner.

Hell, Clark wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to sleep again. He was certain he'd have nightmares if he did and that was the last thing he wanted to deal with right now. Lana's heart utterly broke for him and not caring how it might look, hugged him tightly. As this hug she felt was something her _Plaid Knight_ needed a great deal of. Well… That, and sleep. Lots and lots of sleep. How that was gonna happen however, Lana didn't have a clue of but she hoped it wouldn't take something truly drastic for him to get some sleep. Her hugging him was something Clark appreciated, even if he was surprised she did it as he figured she wouldn't be too accepting of him or RJ due to Alicia's involvement. _And Alicia still doesn't know… _Clark thought to himself with a sigh.

For there was a great deal of worry she really wouldn't be able to handle it too well. "This wasn't how I wanted you or anyone else to find out."

"Honestly, Clark, this isn't how _anyone _would want to find out something as big as this." Pointed out Lana reasonably.

Though gladdened that it seemed he had intended on telling her at some point instead of her having to find out through accident like Lois and Lex had. _She's got a point there._

Both teens remained as they were in silence, staring at little RJ's sleeping self. And for Clark, Lana's presence was a wonderful thing for him. The complete lack of judgement on her part was another huge bonus as well.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Not much happened here but I think it works out well like that. R and R!**


	10. Bad Plans But Even Better Friends

**Chapter 10**

**Bad Plans**

**But Even **

**Better Friends**

**Disclaimer: And here we go!**

* * *

**The Next Day At Casa Sullivan**

"Oh, thank God you're here." Breathed out Lois in relief at the sight of Lana at the front door.

Her words making the younger girl even more concerned then what she already was after getting a call from Lois to get her butt over to Chloe's as it was urgently needed. "Is everything okay?"

"No, Chlo's gone crazy." Informed Lois as she let Lana into the house and had her follow her to Chloe's room.

"Gone crazy? How?"

"Well… She's decided that RJ needs a mother in his life and she's the perfect choice."

"Wait, what!?" As Lana couldn't have heard that right!

Lois briefly turned to look at her. "Yeah, that's EXACTLY what I said when she told me about it. And nothing I've said so far has managed to get through to her." Explained the older girl in exasperation.

_Damn that stupid crush of hers! _

No way was Smallville gonna go for the idea. No matter how exhausted he was looking these days! And something seriously had to happen there before he ended up dropping! "Well… Maybe I can try as I really don't think he'll appreciate her trying to get involved like that."

Plus, Lana didn't want her friend and sister in all but blood getting thrown down a hallway like Jason had! Said individual was still in the doghouse with her for butting his nose into business he had no place butting into. Lois seemed doubtful but also hopeful. "Good luck, cause you're gonna need it." She told her before the other girl went into Chloe's room.

**Meanwhile, At The Hospital**

"Yes, I think it best until he is older that we do the ceremony. Now would possibly bring complications that he does not need at this time." Mused Joseph Willowbrook in agreement after discussing the blessing ceremony with Clark.

"I know this isn't something you like but my son and his health is more important right now then the Tribe knowing of my being here."

Joseph harrumphed. "Think nothing of it, Clark, as a father and grandfather, I understand quite well. The Tribe can wait awhile longer." Assured the older man as he placed a hand of comfort on Clark's shoulder.

Of course, the older man was strongly tempted to go ahead and provide the blessings regardless of the Tribe knowing of Clark but refrained from doing so for a number of reasons. Such as dishonor and health. "Man, when I got the call that you're a dad now, I couldn't believe it. I _STILL _can't believe it and I'm standin' right here." Declared a voice that had an exhausted Clark's eyes widening as he turned to a smiling Pete Ross.

"P-Pete!?"

"In the flesh, bro!"

Joseph stepped back with a smile, observing the two's reunion, having known beforehand of the elder Kents' call to the young man to see if he could come by and offer extra support to Naman. And perhaps, maybe even get him to rest some. "What, what are you doing here?"

"Your parents asked me if I could come by and give you some extra support after what happened to your kid. Maybe convince you to actually get some sleep cause man you look terrible." Pete told him as he looked from Clark to the window that separated them from the babies.

And seeing the special equipment around one particular child and knowing it was RJ. Clark sighed in annoyance. "Pete, while I'm happy you're here, I can't risk going to sleep right now. There's no telling what could happen."

"And that's why you have us to keep an eye out, bro. You're not gonna do yourself or your kid any good if you keep goin' like this." Pete told him seriously and worriedly.

But as his best friend was wont to be, he proved stubborn on the matter. Pete's shoulders slumped as he shook his head. "Alright, man, I tried, I won't try to convince you anymore as I know how stubborn you can be." He told his best friend with a smile.

Something Clark appreciated and went to say as much when he found himself being punched hard in the face. The blow of which sent him to the ground in a heap and out cold and the act made Joseph gape at Pete. "How did you accomplish this!? For I know its most difficult to hurt him!"

A shrug came from Pete. "I don't know how much he's told ya, but all I'll say is that I know of a method that's useful with him. He'll probably be pissed when he wakes up but he needs the rest."

And that was something the older man could definitely agree with! "Now, we must put him where he won't be in the way."

"Crap, I uhh… I hadn't thought of that." Winced Pete as he pocketed the small Kryptonite rock into his jacket pocket.

Chuckles came from the older man as Security came to see what was going on and helped the two put Clark in an unused hospital bed until he woke up. Which would hopefully be a long while before he did!

**Back At Chloe's**

Lana could only stare in shock after coming into Chloe's room and seeing her friend in a Sundress with a white headband in her hair. Something a mother would probably wear while out and about. And perhaps herself if she chose to think about it… And once Chloe saw her, she went into detail about her 'full proof' plan to become the mother for Clark's son that he desperately needs. It took Lois nudging her to finally snap her out of her shock. "Well? Its a good idea, right? That little boy needs a mother and who better then me?"

Clark would surely see the benefits of the whole thing and who knew, maybe it would finally take their friendship to a whole other level! Clearing her throat, Lana began to speak. "Umm… Not to offend you or anything, but have you hit your head recently? Or come under the control of someone with Meteor Powers?"

"What!? No! I am completely in my own head!" Replied the young Blonde but her friend and sister seemed a bit unsure about that.

Her unsureness displeased the Blonde reporter greatly. "I knew you'd be against this because of your past history and feelings for him! Feelings we all know are still there!"

"My history with Clark and any feelings that may or may not still be in me have NOTHING to do with this, Chloe. And more to do with the fact that what you're wanting to do is a strongly bad idea. Not to mention completely unlike you and because of that, I still feel like you're being influenced by something despite your claims." Retorted Lana firmly.

Chloe scoffed at that. "You and Lois, I swear, always getting in my way where Clark's concerned! And if its not either of you its some other girl!" She said angrily.

"Hey! There is NOTHING going on between Smallville and I, okay? I can barely stand him on the best of days. And in case you missed it or forgot, Lana here is happy with Jason."

A nod of agreement came from her fellow Brunette, even if she was still fairly unhappy with her boyfriend for bothering Clark when he didn't need it. The two watched as Chloe's eyes began to glisten as she stared at them in an angry manner. "And as you might recall, Clark _HATES _when you or anybody else butts into his personal life without being asked if it can be done. Something that's caused problems between you two on more than one occasion if I remember right." Lana added.

"And the last thing Smallville needs is you trying to be in his business in a way he hasn't asked for, Chlo."

"The last person who tried got thrown down a hallway for his efforts." Threw in Lana.

Causing Lois and even Chloe to look at her in surprise. "Seriously?" Asked Lois in shock.

"Yeah, it was Jason actually. Said some things to him that shouldn't have been said and well… Yeah." She finished with a small shrug.

"Wow." Muttered Lois.

Who felt reminded of the time she found him buck ass naked and amnesiac in a cornfield on her way into town. And later, was picked up by him in the hospital when she was standing in his way. Sniffles came from Chloe who sat down heavily on her bed, causing the two girls to instantly sit on either side of her and grab a hand or wrap an arm around her in support. "I… I'm sorry… Its just, I still have a lot of feelings for Clark and it… This, this hurts a lot." She said and began to cry.

"So you're not gonna go and interfere then?" Lois asked before she could stop herself.

Not knowing Lana had mentally facepalmed herself as Chloe tearfully told her no. "Lana's right, he hates when someone gets into his personal business without asking and this thing with his son is as personal as it gets. He'd… He'd never forgive me for that."

And that wasn't something she felt she could handle at all and began to feel guilty for what she had been strongly thinking of doing with the whole mother to RJ thing. The three girls would remain where they were for a good long while as one was comforted by the other two.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Clark's probably gonna be mad when he wakes up! But hey, it was sorely needed. Next chapter might be the last one with a look at things several years later. R and R!**


	11. Glimpses

**Chapter 11**

**Glimpses**

**Disclaimer: And here we are with the final chapter my friends. Huge thanks to everyone who supported this story!**

* * *

**One Week Later**

"PETE! You can't hide forever!" Yelled out Clark Kent as he stood outside the Sullivan residence with his arms crossed and a displeased look seen on his face.

He'd woken up several hours ago and ever since, had been on the search for his best friend, Pete Ross. Who a week prior had knocked him out when he hadn't been expecting it at the hospital and had slept ever since then. His body clearly needing it and even his mind apparently as he didn't really remember any nightmares. Though he suspected Sarah Conroy might have had something to do with that but planned to wait til after he dealt with Pete before calling her up to ask. Chloe stood on her front porch with an amused look on her face. "What makes you think Pete's even here?"

"I've got access to the Meteor Infected equivalent of the CIA here in Smallville." Clark told her sarcastically as a way to hide the fact he had X-Ray powers.

"Uh-huh. Well, I think they gave you some faulty information there, buddy."

"Chloe… I just want to talk with him. I promise I won't hurt him. Too much."

She snorted at that. "Sorry, but he's not here. Have you tried the Luthor Mansion?" She asked sweetly and it was his turn to scoff.

"His car's on the side of your house and you and I both know he'd _never _go there."

"He's just stashing it here temporarily." Countered the Blonde Reporter smoothly and he glowered at her.

Just then, said car sped away from the side of the Sullivan residence. "PETE! GET BACK HERE!" Roared out Clark as Chloe laughed her ass off.

**Age Six For RJ**

"Mommy! You're finally free!" Yelled out Ryan 'RJ' James Kent happily as he ran to and hugged his mother outside the gates of Belle Reve.

Alicia Baker happily hugged her son as she smiled widely at him and the thought of her freedom. A goal she'd been after for years and after years of hard work and therapy, Alicia had finally accomplished this goal. The fact her little boy was breathing a little hard from the short run was worrisome but not extremely so as long as it didn't cause him to need a hospital as he carried around an inhaler. "I sure am, sweetheart, I sure am." She murmured into his hair before looking beyond to see not only Clark, but his parents, Lex, and Lois as well.

All of whom were smiling at the scene before them. Clark himself at this point was finally starting to come out from the shadows and do his heroic thing in the light of day. Even if he did at times make it hard for people to see him because of how fast he moved when he ran or flew. He had yet to go through with the blessing ceremony by the Kawatche but had at least introduced his son to Jor-El and declared his Kryptonian name to be Ry-El much to the AI's pleasure. The lack of her own parents bothered Alicia but not as much as it once would have as part of her recovery process included dealing with the pain they'd caused her. And while part of her wanted them around, she knew now it was for the best they weren't in her life anymore. The near lack of them trying with her while she'd been in Belle Reve had only solidified that for the Blonde Teleporter.

Clark's parents, along with Lex and surprisingly Lois, had come around on occasion to visit with Alicia while she'd been in Belle Reve. And though Lois could be quite brash and rude, Alicia had certainly come to enjoy the older girl's visits and the two bonded. Often getting a laugh from the stories the other woman told her where Clark and RJ were concerned and was certainly pleased that Aunt Lois was in her son's life. Her relationship with Lana, while not as strained as it might have otherwise been, wasn't as close as the one she has with Lois. But she was grateful the former Barista was in her life. Much like Lex and Clark's parents. "We've got lots of food and peoples waiting at home for you, mommy!"

"Is that right, sweetheart?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Now RJ, you know that was supposed to be a surprise." Mock grumbled Clark with a smile on his face.

"Aww come on, Clark, you know the kiddo can't help himself." Lex told him and got a mock glare from the Alien Hero.

A concept Lex still sometimes had trouble wrapping his head around! "I completely blame you for that, Lex. Well… You and Lois anyway."

"Hey!"

Chuckles were had and after a hug between the parents of RJ, and hugs between Alicia and the others, the group was soon off for home.

**Age 10**

"Ryan 'RJ' Ry-El James Kent!" Thundered Alicia's voice from the porch of the Kent Farm house.

Her voice causing said youngster to freeze in his tracks. "Yes, mommy?" He asked with a tone of voice that would melt Butter thanks to how sweet it was.

"Did you leave those fake spiders in my bag?"

"Umm… No? That was Uncle Bart, promise!"

Alicia narrowed her eyes at him and he tried not to gulp at this and hoped the look on his face wasn't gonna sell him out. Alicia for her part, had spent the past few years since getting out of Belle Reve focusing on her education, research into her powers and the powers of others, her relationship with her son, and various friendships. Romance had been the last thing on her mind as she felt it wasn't needed for the time being. Thankfully, Clark understood that and was full on supportive of her and her goals. Though there was some in town who clearly thought the two needed to get married where RJ was concerned but they were ignored for the most part. RJ himself had yet to develop any powers and Clark was a mix of relieved and worried about that. Not even Jor-El could explain why and theorized it was due to the problems he'd developed as a baby thanks to Tim Westcott.

He also still needed to use an Inhaler thanks to said problems. Alicia also worked with the Foundation that Lana at one point had set up and still to this day continued to run alongside Lex, Pete, Sarah Conroy, Byron Moore, and Chloe. Alicia herself was someone those at the Foundation could talk with thanks to her near similar experiences as a teenager. "If I find out you were really the one behind it, you won't like the consequences, sweetheart." Promised the mother before going back inside the house to get back to work on her College work.

RJ gulped again and hoped like crazy the prank wouldn't fall back on him! _Maybe I could get Connor to talk to Bart? _Connor being someone who'd been the result of a Mad Scientist and his delusions of grandeur. Along with wanting to get one over Lex Luthor.

Now, to get a hold of a phone and ensure his mom couldn't hear any of it!

**Age 13**

Breathing hard and sweating as he tried desperately to get his inhaler back from the jerks who were playing a game of 'Keep Away' with the item on school grounds after school had let out for the day. RJ once again cursed every jerk there in his head and wished like crazy he had powers to use on them with. _Dad is __**so**__ putting me back in the Smallville system._

At least those guys weren't complete assholes like the ones here in Metropolis could be. Their laughter only increased his annoyance and when he fell to his knees, mockery could be heard from the bullying jerks. But then, to his and their surprise, when he let out a surprise exhale of air, they were blown backwards. "Holy crap." Blinked RJ and he wasn't the only one doing so as it had been completely unexpected!

Unfortunately… He'd end up being the one expelled for supposed use of violence where powers were concerned. Aunt Lois' scathing article on the whole thing and the threat of a lawsuit didn't get him back in but it at least got him back into Smallville's school system much to his happiness. And even better, the activation of his Super Breath meant his lungs and his body in general were finally on the true path of mending. Something everyone in his life was beyond pleased about for that matter. Grandpa Kent wanted to try and get the day passed as a state wide event to celebrate but thankfully was talked out of it.

"Ooh, you know this means I can finally start teaching you how to fly!" Kara happily told him a couple weeks later once she finally realized what the turn of events meant.

"Say no, lil big bro, her methods aren't the greatest." Mock whispered Connor and was glared at by the Blonde Kryptonian.

"Don't make me hurt you, Connor." She said sweetly.

Kara, by complete accident, had been discovered by Clark when he'd been on the search for a particularly ruthless escaped convict from another planet back when RJ had been 9 years old at the time. And though it had taken some time to deal with everything, she would end up happily becoming a full on member of the family Clark had created for himself. Even if she did at first not approve of the fact he and Alicia had had a baby at such a young age but eventually got over it. Though whether or not it was because of RJ's pranks on her no one was certain of however!

**Age 16**

"We bear witness to the truth of Naman's existence! And in part, his son, Ry-El! Whom we bless upon this night!" Called out Joseph Willowbrook as he stood in front of Clark and RJ in Grandville one late night.

A large bonfire nearby as well and the whole of the Kawatche Tribe in attendance. Several colored paint marks adorned RJ's face. All giving him various blessings such as good health, happiness, and a long and great life. Cheers erupted from the Kawatche over this as they all felt this could truly mean great things now that they knew Naman was truly around. Of course, the fact he'd been long known to them as Clark Kent and later Superman was surprising but in a way, made some sense. "Ohh, this is so exciting!" Gushed Clark's Fiance, Lacy Warfield, to Lana Lang.

Whom smiled and nodded in agreement. Extremely pleased that things were turning out like this even if a part of her did regret the fact there was never another chance between herself and Clark but at least they had their friendship. She had long since kicked Jason Teague to the curb way back in her final year of High School and in addition to her duties with the Foundation and the Talon, she occasionally dabbled in Super Heroics while also dabbling in Fashion design. And if she wasn't mistaken, it seemed like things were getting interesting between herself and Byron Moore. Alicia from nearby clapped and whooped excitedly while wishing this had happened much sooner. But life certainly had its ways of doing things. Alicia herself was still pretty much single and didn't mind that as she had her work and her son to keep her plenty occupied.

Though Bart had managed a time or two to talk her into a date but for the most part, they were pretty good friends. Alicia and her parents also still didn't have much contact with one another either and just no longer truly cared anymore where they were concerned. For it was their loss and not hers.

**Age 21**

"Dad, seriously, you should go and do this with Grandpa Jor. I mean, you've been putting it off for way too long as it is." Remarked RJ seriously to his dad.

The known hero as Superman both on and off Earth. Clark himself sighed and looked unsure. "But the world needs me, RJ."

"No, that's just you worrying too much again. There's plenty of heroes out in the world now, myself included and we can all handle things while you're gone learning from Grandpa Jor." Countered the young man smoothly.

Said learning being a thing Clark had been putting off for years in order to focus on his son and other various things in life. But after the recent loss of his wife Lacy to a car wreck and his dad's heart attack that took him from them, Clark had been feeling out of sorts. And because of that, RJ and a few others thought it was high time he finally went and learned what he'd been needing too from Jor-El. "But that could take who knows how long."

"And we can handle that, dad. Seriously."

Fun fact, RJ's hero name is 'Willowbrook'. Something he did as a homage to Joseph Willowbrook thanks to the man's influence in his life right until his death. And even afterwards he still had something of an influence on him. Still, Clark looked hesitant as he looked around at the gathered group with him and his son. "Seriously, Clark, you should do this. And with you gone, I'll finally be able to take over the world." Lex told him snarkily with a smirk.

"If I didn't know you so well, I'd be honestly worried about that."

"You should be worried anyway, Boy Scout." Oliver told him and Lex stuck his tongue out at the other man.

"Don't worry about these knuckleheads, bro, like the Nephew said, we've got this." Pete assured his long time friend and brother in all but blood.

It'd take a bit more convincing, but Clark would finally listen to the gathered group. Though it'd take 5 years before he would finally return to them. But when he did, he felt more complete and at peace with himself then he ever did as he finally knew about his origins in full. Sometime later would also see him and Alicia finally gravitate towards one another again much to RJ's happiness and the two would have many a happy year together. Even giving RJ a few more siblings as well!

* * *

**Author's Notes: I hope folks will have enjoyed the way I handled this final chapter! Once again, much thanks for all the support! Lacy Warfield is from the 4th Superman movie.**


End file.
